


Bring Your Love (Baby, I Can Bring My Shame)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, sorry I’m late.”</p><p>Mickey’s head snapped up and he frowned because the first thing his mind registered was red…then he realized that the guy sitting across from him was hot as fuck. Chiselled jawline, tall and with muscles that weren’t hidden by the long sleeved shirt that he’d rolled up. There was a twist to those lips that said he was probably a smartass and honestly Mickey wasn’t going to complain because he was a smartass too. </p><p>The next thing Mickey noticed was that he was most definitely not the guy who Mandy had showed him in the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Love (Baby, I Can Bring My Shame)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farasha_nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha_nat/gifts).



> Saw this prompt going around so here's my contribution which doubles at the au that Nat requested.

Mickey was going to fucking kill Mandy. Sure she was his baby sister but he had Molly, he could totally dye the kid’s hair black and replace Mandy and at least Molly _pretended_ to respect him…and Molly didn’t set him up on fucking blind dates with idiots who didn’t turn up.

Mickey could see the waiter glancing his way nervously and honestly the guy kept acting like Mickey was going to shank him or something every time he walked by and while Mickey had considered it, it wasn’t worth it despite the pitying gaze that the man kept levelling on him.

Sighing Mickey glanced down at his menu, honestly he was fine with how he’d been living his life but Mandy had gotten herself worked up after she found out that he’d only been banging guys and not actually dating any.

Mickey didn’t know what her problem was because keeping it at just fucking meant never getting stood up on a…

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Mickey’s head snapped up and he frowned because the first thing his mind registered was red…then he realized that the guy sitting across from him was hot as fuck. Chiselled jawline, tall and with muscles that weren’t hidden by the long sleeved shirt that he’d rolled up. There was a twist to those lips that said he was probably a smartass and honestly Mickey wasn’t going to complain because he was a smartass too.

The next thing Mickey noticed was that he was most definitely not the guy who Mandy had showed him in the picture.

“Okay, before you say anything I know I’m not your date, I’m actually just here dropping my friend off for his date but I saw you sitting here and I figured that I’d at least give it a shot because you’re hot and you look pissed so I’m guessing that whoever should be sitting where I’m sitting isn’t exactly turning up,” the man babbled and Mickey blinked slowly.

“How’d you know that I’m waiting for a guy?” he demanded and the redhead shrugged.

“Well, I don’t but I’m hoping…” he trailed off and Mickey snorted.

“You’re lucky you’re hot, Red.”

“The name’s Ian actually,” the man offered up and Mickey cocked a brow.

“Mickey,” he responded.

Ian beamed at him, tugging on his sleeves again and Mickey’s eyes fixed on the flash of colour peeking from beneath the fabric.

“So, Mickey, who’s the idiot who thought that leaving a hot guy like you alone was a good idea?” Ian queried, leaning forward in his seat, eyes locked on Mickey’s face. Mickey couldn’t quite help the way that his tongue flickered out to wet his lips.

Ian’s eyes darkened as he tracked the motion and Mickey had to remind himself Ian had actually asked him a question.

“Just some prick my sister works with. She’s been on my ass about dating,” Mickey explained, pausing as the waiter came to take their orders.

“What’s wrong with your dating?” Ian queried once the man had left.

“I don’t date. Didn’t see the need for it when I was getting laid already,” Mickey retorted and Ian’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.

“You know that you can have sex _and_ date,” the redhead teased and Mickey barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Tried that shit already, didn’t work out,” he responded and Ian pursed his lips.

“Incompatible, huh?”

“He had a tiny dick and a big mouth, that combo wasn’t what I was looking for,” Mickey replied honestly.

Ian leaned back in his seat and Mickey’s brow rose as the man spread his legs just enough to pull his trousers taut.

“Good thing I’m big all over then,” Ian mused playfully and Mickey’s eyes dropped down despite the fact that he couldn’t actually see Ian’s crotch with the table in the way. “Big ego, big dick and I’ve heard that my tongue is one of God’s gifts to mankind.”

“Cocky shit, ain’t you?” Mickey smirked, he wasn’t going to admit that he liked Ian’s cockiness.

Ian leaned forward again, his gaze flickering around the restaurant before resettling on Mickey.

“Give me an hour alone with you. If I don’t have you begging before the thirty minute mark then I’ll let you choose where our next date’s gonna be.”

Mickey swallowed to ease the dryness of his throat. “Who says I’ll want another date?”

“I say,” Ian responded, leaning even closer, “Because after the thirty minute mark, I’m gonna eat you out until you’re crying then maybe I’ll let you have a finger or two…I might even let you have three not four though because I want you to be tight around my cock,” Ian paused flickering his eyes from Mickey’s to his lips. “...and I bet you’re gonna be. Then when you can’t even remember your own name, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Ian leaned back as the waiter suddenly appeared with their food but his smirk didn’t leave his face as he held Mickey’s gaze and mouthed the words ‘nine inches.’

Mickey blinked once then again before turning to the waiter, “Could we get this to go?” he croaked.


End file.
